A Link thought the Ages:Lost, Time, Navi 1&2
by SeaSaria
Summary: After Majora’s Mask (MM), Link sets off toward home where he finds Navi who was waiting for him all this time. Together must go on a quest, regaining the 7 years they lost. Starting with the 1st two, but what will happen to the Hero of Time when a bat
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Zelda: A Link thought the Ages: Lost, Time, Navi (Years 1& 2) by Epona ( Elena  
  
sum: After Majora's Mask (MM), Link sets off toward home where he finds Navi who was waiting for him all this time. Together must go on a quest, regaining the 7 years they lost. Starting with the 1st two, but what will happen to the Hero of Time when a battle and a curse leaves him quite different? Rating will change from G to PG 13(to be safe) Read & Review  
  
Navi: This was her 2nd Zelda story ever! Her 1st was an orginal work crossover! It was a version of OOT! She only got to Jabu at 350 pages! Whoa! It's going your blow your mind! In her hand writing it was 134 pages! Oh updates are not based on reviews! So only review if you want to!  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, it's Miyamato's and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So don't seal or hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Epona, Malon, Zelda, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you.  
  
Elena: Thank you and enjoy!  
  
Note: I will try to update every other weekend. I all ready have written a 123 pages of this story on paper. All I have to do is type, slowly. Oh pain of typing! Also I will be working on other Zelda things... so bear with me, please. Remember to R&R.  
  
Next Part: Lost  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. 


	2. Lost, A newold World

The Legend of Zelda: A Link thought the Ages: Lost, Time, Navi (Years 1& 2) by Epona ( Elena  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, it's Miyamato's and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So don't seal or hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Epona, Malon, Zelda, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you.  
  
Elena: Thank you and enjoy!  
  
Note: Finally after 2 years I'm done will this story! Oh wait no, I have to type it! My hands are dead all ready! I will try to update every other weekend. I all ready have written a 134 pages of this story on paper. All I have to do is type, slowly. Oh pain of typing! Also I will be working on other Zelda things... so bear with me, please. Remember to R&R.  
  
Chapter 1: Lost  
  
A new/old World ... in short Link's Home!!!!  
  
Link was in the Lost Woods, counting his search of his beloved fairy partner, Navi. Without her, he would die. They were a team her and him. They should of never been separated. He couldn't not go on without her. Sure he just did fine in Termilan, but that was with the help of Tatl. He just had to find her, even if it was too say good-bye. Basically he had no clue where she would be, even where to look. Surely Saria would help him out.  
The strange thing was Link wasn't human nor Kokiri for that matter he was a Hylian. Which is a short of human with pointed ears, not really elf though. Link soon got tired and wanted to go home but now he was in the Lost Woods. Without a fairy he would become lost. Get the picture. Chick! For you see without a fairy, every thing in the Lost Woods becomes well lost, and then turned into a monster. What kind of monster? It depends on age, if you were a child (0-18 years old) you would become a Skull Kid. If an adult (19 and up) you would become a Stalfoes.  
Link only needed to find something familiar, but alas, no familiar things were to be see. He had been searching for days, well only for 4 days to be exact, that because of his magical ocarina. It seem to be four months to him. An ocarina is a type of flute that comes from Italy from the middle ages. (Bet you didn't know that!-Elena) It means "little egg" or even potato for it's shape. How can 4 days be 4 months?! You ask? Well with the ocarina you could control time! For you see it was a very special ocarina, The Ocarina of Time! Link just played a simple song, and slowed down Time, itself!  
The downside to this magic is only the player is affected by it, no one else know that the time has change, only the player. There is something that the player can do though, as long as she/he is touching the player while the song was played. Link played the inverted song of time. The affect of that was he move faster than anything else. While the rest of the world was in slow motion. After he played it he ran to his horse, Epona. A faithful horse, who had been though 2 adventures with Link.  
She too wanted to go home. He rode her all around the woods, but to no avail. He was simply lost. He knew of the one place use to go any time, any where the Sacred Forest Meadow (SFM) After all, it's the place where he last saw Saria (his best friend). Too bad ever since he closed the Door of Time, the warp songs didn't work. Now that was strange. He half wish he was 17 years old again, but being a 11 year old wasn't bad.  
He remember his last adventure before MM, Ocarina of Time (OOT) . Most of that adventure never actually happen in this timeline because it happen in another future one. No one could remember something that never happen, yet he did. He remember very clearly because in his dreams, he was haunted by past memories. That made Link strange even for his own kind, Hylian. He dreamed of mostly of the future. He knew of things before they even happen! Link hated this gift, it was a curse to him. All of those dreams were nightmares, that haunted him, even after waking up.  
Link was happy to remember though most of all that had happen in the past year to now. All wonderful things of course. He loved the past, if it was fill was filled with happy times. Trying his best to forget the bad, he looked toward the future. Sometimes he was a very forgetful boy, other times he could remember every detail. From his past he many things like literature, math, art, science, religion, fun, swordplay, games, songs, poetry, music, love, despair, friendship, pain, sadness, shapes, colors, sizes shapes, smells, tastes, sound, touch, feelings, joy and many more. One of the most important to take in the good with the bad.  
  
It was getting to be sunset, and Link and Epona needed rest. Link dismounted at a clearing and started to make a camp. He gather leaves and some nice smelling flowers. He was going to make a bed for Epona out of those materials. He laid her blanket over them, an blue one. He lead Epona on to it. "I'll be back Epona, stay here." he said to her. With that he wonder off, in search for something to eat.  
He made sure he did wander too far from Epona. Not he had to worry, they would always find each other. He found bushes heavy with blueberries, blackberries, and raspberries. He got out a brown leather bag, that was tied to his shield and picked berries until his bag was full. On a rotten log, he found mushrooms, they were white. He studied them. He knew all to well, which mushrooms and berries to pick. After all he learned from the best, Saria. He also found nuts, herbs, and a wild white carrots to eat.  
He had allot to carry but this wasn't a problem. Another bag was to his shield, this one smaller and siliverish. He put all these things into that little six by six by six bag. This was impossible wasn't it? Yet the bag looked empty. NO matter how many things you put there, it would not change its size, shape, nor weight. He wonder to the west and found a creek. He kneed down and began to wash his hands and face. After that he came to hear a nighting gale. A Beautiful bird. he thought to himself and finish up washing. Then he washed the plants he found.  
When he was done he shook his head. It was getting late and Epona hated to be kept waiting. He wish he could of fished for some nice trout but he had pentely of dried fish meat for a stew. He filled some bottles with fresh spring water and went back to Epona. She whined for food. "Soon Epona, so whiney. Yeah I did take a while, but I was just thinking" he shighed, and got out his Hero's Bow, Fire arrows, a bomb, and 8 Deku sticks. "The area is rocky here, (shigh) must I always do this." to himself. He lead Epona to behind a tree and then found a big rock. "Bombs away".  
Bloom the rock was no more.  
  
That's all folks- Porky Pig  
  
ME: Get out pig only Zelda here!  
  
Porky Pig:AAAAGGGHHH  
  
Elena:To not junk up this story please go to LINK & Elena? To get answers to reviews! Thank-you! And It's Early morn here 3:00am here! Bye!  
  
Next Part: Saria! Huh?  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. 


	3. Saria! Huh?

Disclaimer: I will never own Zelda, it's Miyamato's and Nintendo. Okay. All original mine. So don't seal or hunt you down. Oh, sorry Link, Epona, Malon, Zelda, Saria and any other Zelda character in this story for using you.  
  
Chapter 3: Saria! Huh?  
  
All was felt was a big hole in the ground. When the dust was settle there was a prefect campfire hole. Link quickly lead Epona to a spot to graze while he made a fire. He put any sticks he could find and put them in the hole. Then he gather what was left of the rock and built a wall around the hole. This would keep the fire in and wind out. Then he out two enchanted arrows out: one of fire and one of ice. He lit the fire and froze the rocks on the side the wind where the wind was blowing. Making them a solid wall.  
"There Epona." he said as he led her to their fire. There they sat down and enjoy the fire. The rocks closest to them where not iced. "The fire will not escape. It will melt the ice if it does, and then no more fire!" He seem please enough. He talked to her way too often, but she was only thing to talk to. Though she would never mutter a word, he could understand her. He disagreed with most people of that day. Animals do have feelings and you can understand them, if only you pay attention. Malon was the best when showing Link how to be a horse whisper.  
Epona nodded her head and whinnied. She nipped playfully at his cap. She was now growing restless. "Epona! (Sigh) I guess you want carrots?" asked Link as be brush is cap away. She nodded. "Well sorry haven't got them, just kidding ya. I found some white carrots but I know orange is your favorite. Ran out yesterday remember? We will might now have to have only white for a while now." Epona snorted. "Don't worry gal. I try my best to find some nice orange ones, but they grow here Epona." He petted her as he fed some wild carrots,oats, grass, flowers, and few berries.  
"I'm lucky to find these today, we know that they must last , tomorrow I'll dry the rest. Don't give me that look Epona! I hate eating dried food too, but we'll never get anywhere if I always stop to search, pick, and pack fresh produce every day. I'm only 11! Come on Epona will just eat some this. I need you to eat as much as you can. Well fine then!" he threw the rest to ground next to her. (She's is so silly) "Epona don't blame me if you whine for more food in the middle of the night! You always have to have your way. Stubborn horse like me." He got busy fixing up a stew for himself.  
They had nice supper and more berries for dessert. It was now 6:30 p.m. and the sun had slowly disappeared. The moon came out. Link got a nice golden lantern he had found broken on a road way in Termilan out. He had fix it and was lilting it. He put between Epona and him. Then pulled out the OOT. He returned time to normal and laid back onto Epona, who didn't mind. "Look at that sky. The forest is quiet, peaceful, and beautiful. Hear that Epona? That's barn owl going out for the night." Epona shivered. She did not like nighttime in the woods, with it's shadows, spooks, and strange noises. Link however was just fine.  
"Oh Epona, as long as I'm here. No harm can come. Come on I did save two worlds, after all." Link laughed at this. "Look at those stars, if those old woods spook you. Nothing of light can harm you. Never look at the moon, even when it is almost full. Which it almost is. For the moon only reflects light, like my shield. Only trust things that give out light." Link gave a yawn. He turned to Epona. "Do you know where the light comes from, the light reflected from the moon?" She shook her head. "The sun silly. It is the greatest giver of light. It shines both day and night. Only on new moon is there no light."  
"Why is that?" asked a girls voice. "Because huh?!" said Link. In a jiffy he was up and had sword drawn. He stood in front of Epona and picked up his between shield. He raised it. "W-Whose there?" asked Link. Who would be here of all places? "Guess who?" replied the voice. "I will not. Show yourself er lady. I'm armed!" he yelled. "I see that." (What to do, Saria would know, she knows these woods.) he thought. "Saria" he whispered.  
"Huh, Saria? No fair Link. I had very good one too, yet again you guess right?" yelled the kokiri gal as she ran and knocked Link down in a hug. "What? Saria? Is that you, of all people." Link stared as Saria released him. "Oh Link you're back, you're back. Of course it's me." laughed Saria. Link saw her face filled with happiness in the fire/lantern's light. "Saria!" this time Link knocked her down. "Oh Link what happen again? Why haven't you called me with my song? It's been weeks since you called last. I worried. My you look so different last I saw you." she cried.  
"So do you short of, look I just got back from another quest." sighed Link. "Another quest? Why?" "Hard to explain." "Oh, any luck on Navi?" piped Saria's fairy partner Bugsy. "No why?"Link raised an eyebrow. "Shoot I wanted to tell you mm where to began?" muttered Saria. "Yes." -Link. "Well let's say when you left to search the woods for her." Saria tapped her boots thinking what to say. After a while Link almost shouted "Well out with it what about Navi?" "She's here." cried both Bugsy and Saria. "Well this a fairy forest..." "at your tree house." they cut him off.  
Link step back in shock. "What I search almost the whole Lost Woods and she's at my house?! Why is that like Navi to be at the most obvious spot! I don't understand my house of all places?!" Link kick a lose stick into the fire. "She left me? Why would she?" cried Link. "Cause she misses you and wants you back! Without you she says she's not whole." Bugsy flew to Links shoulder. "She abandoned me, all my life I wanted a fairy and then get one then she just leaves me. No goodbye, no farewell, nothing." distance himself between them and started to walk toward the woods.  
"Link she and you had too happen to each other it made a good bye impossible for her." Saria ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She was surprised when Link around and hugged her. "So? I was so worried. I felt I did something wrong." cried Link. Saria could tell he was letting something off his chest. "You did no such thing. She's the one who did something wrong, she was charge care of you and she lost track of you. She emits she was wrong, you still are young you need be to watched over." she patted him. He had been alone for too long.  
"I know that, but it's still unfair I work so hard to find her and then I'm saving the world again." sighed he began to draw away to deal with his things. "Again? Link nothing has happen are you okay? Come on let's go home. Link?" Bugsy who always worried about the health of her partner's friend. "Okay. Lets gather up my things. Come Epona." "Look she didn't mean to cause you grief Link. She was following orders. "What? Orders?" "She had to tell others you were safe, Link like you said it's hard to explain lets just get you home. "Okay."  
  
Next Part: Chapter 3: Home is where the tree is.  
  
The end for now .. to be cont. P.S. Please R&R... Read and Review. Thanks. 


End file.
